To New Beginnings
by Disney-Books-Music
Summary: (JEYNA) How Blood Of Olympus should have ended with a Jeyna scene, I don't own anything! If I did then I would have made Jeyna official ! Don't read if you haven't read Blood Of Olympus! You have been warned!


_To New Beginnings_

_(Jeyna One-Shot)_

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus! I only own the OCs in the story! If I did own PJO or HOO then I would have written Jeyna instead.. #sorrynotsorry**

**(Warning in the version, it's what I would have wanted it to have ended! So don't read this if you haven't read Blood of Olympus! In this one, Leo is alive and with them, he didn't go to Calypso's island) (Don't hate me on that part, I ship him and Calypso but not for this story!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>To New Beginning<em>

The end of the war against Gaea where the Romans and Greeks finally put their weapons down and fought together. Now they had a job to fix Camp and honor those who died at the war and start a new beginning.

* * *

><p>(Reyna's POV)<p>

The war had finally ended, everything was finally at peace for now, Romans and Greeks all worked together to get the Camp up and running again. Shrouded demigods, both Greek and Roman, were burned in the campfire at the night when the war had ended. Nico was the one who been asked to honor the dead, I could tell that he wanted to do that even if people were around.

The next day, Romans all built camp before we head back to Camp Jupiter, the Greeks helped us set the camp near the strawberry fields. Nataliya had told me that the strawberry fields were cover up for mortal eyes. Greeks and Romans were getting along well, Dakota had given some of his Kool-Aid with the kids at Dionysus. While on the other hand the Mercury and Hermes kids were all telling stories, laughing and also stealing from everyone in the Camp. I, on the other hand, have been with Annabeth and Piper, we all decided to team up and check on the repairs that were coming along. Frank and Hazel were both praising the Romans for the bravery along with Chiron, we had passed by them a few times on our rounds.

Evening was a whole different story, Greeks and Romans embraced like old friends, the dining pavilion from what Nataliya had told me was never this crowded before. I saw Coach Hedge showing off his child, Chuck while a girl who must have been an Ares child was right behind them like a guard dog. When it quieted down for a little bit, Chiron got up for a toast offering, I was sitting with Nataliya and the others.

"Out of every tragedy," he said, "comes from new strength. Today, we thank the gods for this victory. To the gods!"

Everyone raised their glasses for the toast but the enthusiasm wasn't showing for the demigods all didn't quiet want to thank the gods even if we were the ones that saved them.

Then Chiron continued, "And to new friends!"

"TO NEW FRIENDS!" The demigods voices could have been heard from the hills.

At the campfire, they had a few songs before Frank and I were called upfront. We both got a lot of applauses from the Greek s and Romans. It still felt weird that Jason wasn't the one by my side but I was glad to have someone up anyway. From here, I saw the statue that had gotten the ripple all fixed, it glowed of its power.

"Tomorrow," I said, "we Romans must return home. We appreciate your hospitality, since we almost killed you-"

"You almost _got _killed," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever Chase."

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! _the crowd said as one. Then everyone started laughing and pushing each other around. I saw Nataliya and the others all laughing even Nico had a smile on his face for a guy that didn't smile a lot of time.

"Anyway," Frank took the lead, "Reyna and I agree this marks a new era of friendships between camps."

I clapped him on the back. "That's right. For hundreds of years, the gods tried to separate us to keep us from fighting. But there's a better kind of peace-cooperation."

I saw Piper stand up from the audience. "Are you sure your mom is a _war_ goddess?"

"Yes McLean," I said as I smiled. "I still intend to fight _a lot_ of battles. But from now on, we fight _together_."

"That's a great idea, I rather not keep the feud going forever." Nataliya yelled as everyone all laughed and cheered really big.

Frank raised his hand for quiet. "You'll all be welcomed to Camp Jupiter. We've come to an agreement with Chiron: a free exchange between the camps—weekend visits, training programs, and of course, emergency aid in times of need—"

"And parties?" asked Dakota.

"Hear, hear!" said a boy who could have been a Hermes child.

I spread my arms out. "That goes without saying. We Romans invented parties."

Another big _ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

"So thank you," I concluded. "All of you. We could've chosen hatred and war. Instead we found acceptance and friendship."

I walked to the shadows where Nico was currently standing. I smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him gently near the firelight.

"We had one home," I said looking at Nico. "Now we have two."

I gave Nico a hug which the crowd loved and roared their approval. And for once, I didn't feel Nico pull away from the hug, he just buried his face into my shoulder and I felt his tears fall and hit my arm.

Chiron let the campers stay up for the night, one last party before the Romans went back to Camp Jupiter. Apollo kids started playing the music as everyone danced or made their ways to their new friends. I stood near the table, where drinks were placed with a few dessert foods were placed as well. I watched the demigods all dancing and mingling with each other before dawn approached.

"This is nice." Nataliya said as I turned to look at her.

Nataliya, daughter of Poseidon and twin sister to Percy, was currently sipping on a drink, I guessed that it could have been blue cherry coke which is her favorite drink. I looked at my friend, Nataliya had a content smile on her features, Nataliya's chestnut brown hair was flowing in the breeze as her sea blue eyes took in the sight of everyone. I chuckled and looked around the campfire where everyone is having a fun.

"Yes, after being separated for so long, I didn't think it would feel this good to be around a campfire with Greeks and Romans not fight to the death." I said as she agreed.

"I wish you could stay longer, I missed talking like this," Nataliya admitted as she looped her arm with mines.

"I wish that too," I said with a smile, "you know, my offer still stands, come to Camp Jupiter where we have all the time in the world."

She smiled sadly as she turned her gaze away, I followed her gaze to where Percy, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Jayson, Hazel, Nico and Frank were standing all laughing. I smiled as well as I continued to look at them.

"I wish I could go but I think it's time I take Percy home." Nataliya said as I nodded in understanding, "Mom and Paul would want to see him back for being gone for 6 months."

"Of course, it be nice to be around family now for Percy." I said as I looked back to the others.

From what I could tell, Piper was yelling at Leo while Jason, Percy and Jayson were cracking up about Leo getting in trouble. Everything back to normal, Piper and Leo were both starting fresh with each other after finding out that the memories were both of them and not Piper and Jason. Annabeth was shaking her head at Percy who was still cracking up, Nataliya smiled when she finally saw her brother smile.

"It's nice to find him smiling again," Nataliya said, "so, what's your plans?"

"Building Camp Jupiter back to the way it was, it be weird to not have Jason by my side but I'm getting use to it."

"What about Jason?" I smiled sadly as I shook my head.

"He's staying here for now not coming back to Camp, I'm sure he wants time to say goodbye to Piper and Leo."

I felt Nataliya stare on me, her fully knowing how I felt about Jason even though he had his memories back, it still changed that he had a new family now.

"Why such a downer, c'mon it's suppose to be a happy occasion!" Nataliya said, she grabbed a glass and gave it to me.

I raised an eyebrow but she just gave me a look as I take the glass from her hand, I willed it to give me a coke. I raised the glass of coke and she raised her glass of blue cherry coke.

"To new friendships, old ones and new ones." I said.

"To new beginnings." Nataliya said as we clinked glasses.

We turned their gazes back to the others, Jayson felt our eyes and gestured for us to come over, we both made our away over as the night was soon ending.

/The Next Day/

Today was the Romans all heading back to Camp Jupiter to rebuild our city, the Greeks were all saying goodbye to their new made friends. I was currently standing near the pine tree which was the tree that Jason's sister Thalia was transformed to. Soon I felt someone run into me, I saw a blur of brown hair and saw that it was Nataliya.

"A simple hello would have been nice." I said as I returned her hug.

Jayson walked behind Nataliya along with the others, the son of Athena gave me a hug and a wish of good luck.

"Take care of her." I said to Jayson who nodded as he wrapped an arm around Nataliya.

"Well, it was nice working with you Reyna." Percy said as he gave me a hug.

"Good luck to you and Annabeth." I said before I hugged both Piper and Annabeth.

"Come visit alright!" Piper said as I laughed and nodded.

I hugged Leo and Nico goodbye as well, they all left, leaving Jason alone with me. He gave me a sheepish grin before pulling me into a hug.

"It was nice to work with you again Rey," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Same here Lightning McQueen, take care." I said as I made my way down but turned around and still saw Jason standing there.

"And also, Jason, remember that Camp Jupiter will always be your first home, your origins." I said before walking to the cars.

/Camp Jupiter/

A few days after the Romans left the Camp, we built the city back up which was a nice relief, after a few weeks, we had gotten the camp running again. Frank and I soon had our praetorship duties to fulfill now. I was currently working in my villa, Frank and I were still renovating the New Rome which was still destroyed from Gaea's bidding that set the Romans against the Greeks. I didn't hear the first knock but Aurum and Argentum started barking when the second knocks came around. I got up and answered the door and was surprised to find Jason outside my door. Jason looked up and blue eyes clashed with black eyes, Jason was dressed in cargo shorts and a Camp Jupiter shirt.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He said as he held a hand.

"What are you doing here McQueen?" I asked in disbelief as if I was making this illusion.

"Well someone told me that even though Camp Half-Blood is now part of my home," He said, "I still have one home that is Camp Jupiter."

"What's with the introduction?" I asked but he just chuckled.

"Well let's say that a certain some said starting fresh was always good." Jason said as I nodded. "So, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, is this the praetor villa?"

"Yes, I'm Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." I said as he smiled.

"They were right, beautiful and deadly up close," I smile as I laughed as he gave me a half smile.

"So Son of Jupiter, why have you come to Camp Jupiter?" I asked.

"Well, I heard from a source that this place has great hot chocolate, I was hoping the praetor would know a good place." He said as I shook my head as I laughed.

"Yes, I do know a good place," I said.

"Alright, would you like to join me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand, we both hugged tightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt right, like they both fitted against each other like a puzzle piece. I pulled away as we both started walking to get hot chocolate as we talked about the others.

**Well that's it! I'm sorry if it sucked but I really wanted to write this, Jeyna will forever be my OTP along with Percabeth. See you next time!**


End file.
